ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Thomas Hozempa
I'm a virus. Congradulations. I just ruined your computer. Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to Smallarge. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Batking30 (Talk) 20:28, 2011 May 7 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. Swampfire and Jetray Okay,your Swampfire is done! But i can't remove Omnitrix Symbol from Jetray,sorry. WAZZUP!!! (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 05:43, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for banning I should have warned you first. But anyway you still vandalised pages and cursed, you should have known that. Next time I will warn you but if you won't stop you will be banned even more. Omernoy121 14:36, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Omernoy's right. You did do bad things here that were obviously bad, but he should have warned you. (From now on, we admins will warn before banning (a.k.a. blocking) people. Since you just insulted Omernoy, that's strike one for a longer block. If it happens again, I'll block you. (But only if you curse again.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 16:57, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Heatblast and Cannonbolt Here the pictures you requested on: Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 05:28, May 19, 2011 (UTC) "Some dumbpage that I'm using to earn badges" That is not what a page is for. That's called spamming. It's been deleted, and I'd better not see it recreated, or anything similar, or you'll be blocked... again. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 21:36, May 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Dumb Page Thingy Well, that's still spamming. Second, only an admin can delete a page. Any user can mark it for deletion, but only an admin can delete it. Still, that's spamming to get badges, aka cheating. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 21:43, May 19, 2011 (UTC) In addition, I also made a picture of a native Aerophibian (Jetray). Since most native species aliens have white eyes, he does too. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 21:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright, Thomas, this is it. You must know better by now than to spam categories into pages. One more time, and I'll block you. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 21:47, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Stormfront Could I borrow your alien, Stormfront, for my series Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX. It would be a huge help if I could, thank you. Evolved To'kustar 10:52, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the FuzzBall picture, I really like it and thanks for letting me borrow Stormfront, he seems really cool. --Evolved To'kustar 01:25, May 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Stormfront Yes I was planning for Ben to unlock Stormfront in the episode after The rise of Hopefull. And no I didn't know that was where Stormfront was from, thanks for the fact. --Evolved To'kustar 02:03, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Stormfront Sorry about not asking for him. Do you like my series? "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 02:22, May 22, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Sorry Sorry about the incodent. Thanks for the compliment! "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 02:26, May 22, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson RE: Finn 10 Sorry, I hadn't noticed it as I was busy with assignments. I will have to give it a look. --Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 06:56, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Smallarge Can i borrow Smallarge? Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me HERE!. My blogs? Click me. My contribs?) 14:32, May 26, 2011 (UTC) STOP! Stop editing other user userpages,okay? P.S: Your series is cool. Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 06:55, May 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Admin I cannon make you an admin. There are four basic ranks: normal (like you), rollback (can revert edits), admins (what you want; automatically gets rollback rights), and bureaucrats (same as admin, but can change others' rights). I'm not a bureaucrat, so I can't make you one. However, we have enough admins at the moment. Maybe if too many go inactive or something, or if there's a big vandalism wave. You'll have to find out which of the admins here are bureaucrats. Find out in the "Groups" column. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:13, May 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Finn 10 Yes I have seen your series, I liked it. Could you please sign your messages though next time because I couldn't tell who messages me. Thanks. Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 01:24, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Spam Blog You know good and well by now not to make spam blogs. You made one called "Butt" with just random letters. This is strike two. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 23:30, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Alien X Wiki I was asked to tell you about this wiki, so here I is! ^^ Please Join: alienx.wikia.com I'm Gonna Sing the Doom Song Now! 23:49, May 30, 2011 (UTC)User:Solo28 Categories Stop adding nonsense categories to pages. If that is for badges, this is your final warning. I am the user who says Ni! 06:28, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Banned? HOW DID I GET BANNED?﻿ Finn 10 Done! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 18:57, June 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Banned Your block log only shows one block: your original. You weren't blocked again after that. If you couldn't edit a page, it was either a protected page that you tried to edit, or it was a once-in-a-while glitch that makes the edit window not appear. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 19:02, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Timewalker permission Can I use Timewalker in the Ultrimatrix? Zombie-boy will get you! 14:16, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pic Thanks for the New Timewalker pic! Zombie-boy will get you! 13:40, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Unfezant (Talk - Blog - ) 21:41, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi, me. How an I doing? stop editing and puting gay vidoes my profile if u do it again i'm telling roads Cousin Is Infernape your cousin, or was that someone else? If he is, what is his problem, have you seen his Osama Bin Laden things on his page?? ET |Was |Here!!! 12:31, September 30, 2011 (UTC) To Omernoy Why am I blocked? What did I do? Thomas Hozempa (Talk - Blog - ) 14:14, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Could I use the Thundorian species and Sizorian species in Kurt 10? and can I use Stormfront as an alien in the Ultrimatrix? Zombie-boy will get you! 21:06, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Like I like you and your series. Although you seem to be putting more work into making alien pages instead of episodes. Your alien designs and figures are great, espesially Mimiclone. Sorry if I'm going too fast. Wanna make a crossover sometime? Lemme tell ya something custom-made Techadon designed specifically to destroy me: You may be big, but Rath's bigger! Except for the part where you're taller and weigh more than me! 21:44, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Poser Sweet. That is cool! LOL! You gotta series? TheCannonboltSpecies (Talk - Blog - ) 00:58, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Series I saw that page for it called "Super Size"! LOL! Awesome. You should make a fan list to it! P.S. The last message was meant to be "Poster", not "Poser" TheCannonboltSpecies (Talk - Blog - ) 01:07, November 7, 2011 (UTC) You are my ultimate form! LOL. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 06:56, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Christmas is over! Change your avatar! Wait! I don't need to put my signature here! You know who I am! Ok Mine is 279308816242 And im gonna add you My New Series Hey I'm looking for fans for my series TENnysons so please become a big fan thanks for your support : -Rileyfreeman10 that tazer alien is cool could you rate this wiki I made ben 10: error matrix Mnis101 (Talk - Blog - ) 13:44, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Can you fuse Ult kevin and kevin 11 together for me? Thanks! - Cartoon44 GO ON CHAT Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 10:28, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Y u no on chat Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 11:00, January 11, 2012 (UTC) How did you make a Template? YO EARL! Your Fired! YOU BUTT!! Narutosasuke124 (Talk - Blog - ) 09:50, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Template How did you make your own template?? YO EARL! Your Fired! YOU BUTT!! Narutosasuke124 (Talk - Blog - ) Idea Can I use your idea of having aliens hold signs that express what you're trying to say? ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 23:43, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Thx But ET already told me in the chat yesterday! before you... here look at mine :D ----> Ben 10: Ultimate Penguin Ben 10: Ultimate Penguin is done!! check it out!! Fanon and Canon alien Hey dude! BTUP we can add FANON AND CANON ALIENS NOW! Narutosasuke124 (Talk - Blog - ) 11:38, January 18, 2012 (UTC) UN You seem to be a UN hater, due to creating two aliens to beat him. Vote against him, and get your cousin to vote! ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 01:28, January 19, 2012 (UTC) you and et will Narutosasuke124 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:40, January 19, 2012 (UTC) dude DUDE IF YOU MAKE A PENGUIN PIC MAKE THE PAGE OF IT AND MAKE IT LIK IN THE BTUP PAGE THX! Narutosasuke124 (Talk - Blog - ) 01:49, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Google Imghp Did you notice? If you type in Omnitrix 2.0 into the Google Images search bar, it shows the logo of Mad 10 AND Finn 10 ! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!